Kickin it My way
by Kick-12
Summary: Kim Crawford moved to Seaford she meets new friends and meets new romances. what happens when Jack brewer tries to be friends with Kim when he is in love with her one day Kim makes a Long Time decision that leads Jack to change who he is *Changed Summary*
1. Chapter 1 The New School

Kim Pov

I was getting ready to go to my new school Seaford High School but i thought i would miss my old friends from my old school Northwestern High school but my mom always told me. ''Be strong and try to move on from live and start a new one.'' So I will Today I hope I get use to it.

I got to the school and it was wider than Justin Berber's Screaming fans I thought I didn't fit in but one came up to a talked to me

?: Hi my name is Kathrine what yours.

Kim: Hi im Kim im new here (Try's to open her locker but it can't open)

Kathrine: I can tell that is my locker (Pointing at the locker Kim tried to open)

Kim: Oh im sorry it say G-26

Kathrine: Actually its G-36

Kim: Oh that explains it

Kathrine:Here let me show you around

Kim: Okay thanks (Smiles)

Kathrine showed Kim all around the school The gym,Library,Pool,cafeteria,School store she thought her a Kim could be besties.

Kim: Thanks for showing me around you're a good friend

Kathrine: Thanks you are too well gotta go English bye

Kim: Bye

right after Kim left she went to her locker to get her books right after she closed her lockers a kid didn't see her so they both landed on the floor hurt.


	2. Chapter 2 Two Guess to Meet

Kim pov

Once i got up from the floor and the guy decide's to talk to me he starts to Apologize like crazy and the he tells me his name

?: Hey im Luke sorry about your head

kim: It okay for the million time and my names it kim

Luke: nice to meet you how about i repay you for what i did

kim: how will u repay me

Luke: I take you out for dinner or do your homework for a week your choice

Kim: Dinner would be lovely (Smiles)

Luke great ill pick you up at 8 (Smiles back & leaves)

*In mind wow what a great guy can't wait for dinner Then the 10 minute bell ring rushing to biology*

kim: Im sorry for begging late i was talking to mom for a project and I realize i forgot a teacher's note *lied*

Mrs.A: it's okay Miss Crawford you will have to copy notes from

Kim: Who's he

Mrs.A Third row 2nd seat with brown hair

Kim:Okay

*The bell rings Next Lunch*

Kathrine: Kim KIM Over here

Kim: Hold on I have to get my lunch

Kathrine; kay then i will introduce you to my friends

*While she got she didn't see the Wet sign and she fell but someone cached her

?: Hey are you okay *He was putting me back up straight and I couldn't help but stare in his eyes*

Kim: Yeah um do i know you look like someone I know

?: I'm jack Brewer biology together

Kim: On yeah Mrs.A wanted me to copy your notes today

Jack: Okay well after school I Have karate class and you can meet me at the Bobby wasabi dojo and then you can copy my notes

Kim:Kay thanks for the notes and the catch

Jack: No problem see ya *leaves*

Jacks Pov

I met her she is perfect actually more than perfect i will never forget that face ever again


	3. Chapter 3 New Sport

**Ch.3 New Sport**

Jack's Pov

I thought about Kim all day her blonde hair her big brown eyes wait what am i saying she is dating Luke and he would kill me if i get between them but i didn't because the bro code is never to take the girl who their dating i respect that but there something about kim that is different about the other girl I dated

*School bell ring Jack heads to the dojo*

While Jack was at the dojo he spotted Kim coming by but that didn't distract him by training it was the part where Luke had to go and talk to her

KIM'S POV

When i by the Bobby wasabi i spotted jack but he was training so Luke came up to me and i was excited

Luke: hey kim we still on for tonight

Kim: Of course it will be fun

Luke: so where going to the bobby wasabi dojo

Kim: yeah why do you train there

Luke: No i train at the black dragon

Kim: But aren't you and jack best friends

Luke: yeah even if were not in the same dojo we still best friend now and forever

Kim: wow that cool

Luke: were you meeting jack

Kim: Yeah but only to copy notes because me and you talked for a whole hour and i missed 1st period and had to lie to my teacher

Luke: sorry but hey jack is good guy he'll help he is actually a all A's student

Kim: thanks for the note but i can tell the good guy and your actually #1

Luke: thanks *He pulls her close*

*Get interrupted in the moment*

Jack: Oh hey Luke whats up (Bro hug)

Luke: Just talking to my future girlfriend *Kim Giggled*

Jack hey kim come on in and you can copy my notes hey luke ill talk to later gotta train see ya (Bro hug)

*Luke leaves and Kim enters*

*Kim copy her note and watches Jack train and they start a conversation*

Jack: So kim you like Luke and its a trick question

Kim: Yeah he's nice a gentleman handsome and had an adorable smile

Jack: Yeah Luke is a good guy

Kim: he told me the same thing about you

Jack: I can tell he going to like you like i do as a friends

Kim: Yeah me too *they both look in each other eyes*

Rudy: Jack i need you... oh sorry I didn't know you had company well I'm Rudy I'm the sensei of this dojo

Kim: Hi im kim not to rude by why is jack only in the dojo

Rudy: oh well i have 3 other student Jerry,Eddie and Milton but they all took a day off and im looking for a another black belt cause jack is the only one

Kim: well I know a little about karate

Rudy: Can I see

Kim: sure

Rudy sets down 4 boards that kim order and in one shot she got all of them and then kim asked to do a routine and she started was first couple punches and the a black flip which lead to 3 cartwheels in a row

Rudy: kim would you join this dojo and accept this 1st degree black belt

Kim: Sure sounds like fun and i will


	4. Chapter 4 Date Night

**Ch .4 Date Night**

Kim's Pov

I was so excited it was part of a dojo and I'm a 1st degree black belt i cant wait to go home and tell my mom and i needed to get ready for my date with Luke i thought was he said about Jack maybe he's right he is a good guy and i hope that me and him can be more than friends actually i want to be his Best friend.

Kim: Hey thanks for the black belt Rudy and the notes jack

Jack: No problem now go get ready for you date with Luke the guy does not like waiting

Kim: Kay thanks jack for everything *Leaves*

Rudy: You like her jack don't you

Jack: No she is just ... a friend

Rudy: jack don't play dumb with me you like like her

Jack: Okay i do but don't tell anyone okay she is with Luke and i have to accept that

Rudy: Jack you could always tell her how you feel

Jack: No way she is really into Luke now i'm done talking about this i'm heading home *leaves*

Rudy: FINE BUT DON'T COME TO ME WHEN YOU DO SOMETHING WRONG!

Kim"s Pov (Still)

I headed home and couldn't wait till my date with Luke so i had a little chat with mommy

Kim: Hey mom

Mom: Hey honey how was your first day

Kim: It was great i made some new friends and i have a date tonight with a awesome guy

Mom: That is so great honey and by the way tomorrow me and you will introduce our self to the neighbors

Kim: Like a party

Mom: Exactly

Kim: Fine but i have to get ready bye mom *leaves*

It took 30 minutes to do my hair with curls and then it took 20 minutes to do my makeup and then my dress it had all red from the front and back but the back showed a heart shape and i picked dark peach heels for the dress

*Doorbell rings*

Luke: Wow Kim you look beautiful and here is something for you (Pulls out a red rose)

Kim: Awww thanks

Luke shall we

Kim: we shall

Once we went for dinner it was the most fanciest dinner i ever been through and after we finished eating people were dancing to a slow song and me and Luke went to the dance floor it is so romantic it couldn't get any better but we had to go home because it was curfew time and we left walking

Luke: I had a really good time tonight

Kim: Yeah me to Luke

Luke: Can i ask you something

Kim: anything

Luke: will you be my girlfriend

Kim: of course

*Luke leans in and Kim does to and they kiss for about 40 seconds Then Luke leaves and Kim closes the door and go to her room and has a dream about Luke she smiles through the whole night until morning*


	5. Chapter 5 Meet The Three Amigos

**Ch.5 meet the three amigos **

Kim's Pov

I couldn't stop thinking about last the date was perfect but i just remember I couldn't spend time with my boyfriend 1st i have school and second my mom is making a party to meet the whole neighbors can I call that BORING so i decide to make this interesting by putting fliers up at school right when I'm at school I see Luke waiting for me

Kim; Luke why are you waiting for me

Luke: Well your my girlfriend and I want the whole school to know *lets is hand out and Kim takes it*

Kim: thanks can we go talk to jack really quick

Luke: Sure but why

Kim: you'll find out

*Walk toward jack*

Jack: Hey guys I'm guessing you're a couple now *Inside a little jealous*

Kim:Yeah btw i wont be at the dojo I'm suppose to meet my neighbors but how about you and the gang to my house so i can see them and you come to Luke

Jack: That cool with me

Luke: Me to Bell rings*

after hours of school finally at home and my mom got everything ready food, decorations, and pan flits which i don't know why but ill keep it to my self cause i think my mom will tell me a boring story so i decide to get ready first my hair is going to straight then my makeup all i will put is mascara and eyeliner and then a dress it is white and some stripes of black I couldn't wait to see my boyfriend and the gang

Jacks' pov

I text all the guy that we will meet Kim at her house so they agreed and Kim told me her address so and it is not that far so I decide I will meet the gang at the dojo then walk to her house but i got an unexpected text from Luke

Luke: Hey jack can you tell that my mom got sick so I cant make it her house

Jack: Yeah no problem hope your mom feels better

Luke: Thanks jack

I saw the gang and we headed to Kim house i knocked on the door and I was breathless she looked gorgeous I feel harder and harder for this girl everyday

Jack: hey Kim you look beautiful and this is the gang Jerry and Milton and Jerry like to calls the three amigos

Kim: Oh nice to meet you guy I'm Kim *shakes Milton and Jerry hand*

Jerry: what it do girl

Kim: I will flip you I have a boyfriend

Milton: Trust me he does this to all the girls

Jack: Yeah this is typical Jerry but don't worry Luke would never accept this

Kim: Speaking of Luke where is he

Jack: He couldn't make it his mom got sick

Kim: oh well hope you like the party *Disappointed*

Jack: thanks

Kim"s Pov

*Kim mind she was disappointed but Luke will be here tomorrow so she just had fun*

Jack: hey Kim whats up

Kim: just trying to have fun

Jack: yeah i had fun but i didn't talk to my friend for like a whole day

Kim: well what do you want to talk about

Jack: How about your date with Luke

Kim: wow it was so romantic we went to dinner then we had a slow dance and we kissed

Jack: wow it sounded like you had fun

Kim: it was magical

Jack: I can see hey it getting a little late i should get going

Kim: okay see ya jack thanks for the comfort

Jack: no problem *leaves*

Kim actually had a good day today with jack it was weird how here boyfriend wasn't here but jack helped her feel better she gets a weird feeling about jack like the way with Luke


	6. Chapter 6 Change Of Heart

**Ch.6 Change of heart **

Jack Pov

when i heard about Kim's date with Luke My heart shed i cant believe i feel this way i have to move on that why at school i'm gonna try to move on and ask a girl out but nothing like Donna tobin or Lindsay no a nice girl that will get my head of Kim i fell asleep but only to have dream about Kim then i realize that Luke is a Lucky guy so today is the day i move on from Kim. i headed to school and start to ask girls out so i try some girl that are nice but they yell to much or there to shy i mean i'm not a cereal killer it is normal boy asking a girl out then i found one is perfect her name was Rosy she had soft brown eye she is tan and she has brown eyes and i asked her out and she said yes I cant wait to show to the gang.

Kim Pov

I was so bored of school but when the bell rang i immediately left my seat because Luke want to meet me at the dojo so i left and headed there only to see jack with a girl which i don't know why

Kim: hey jack who is the girl

Jack: This is Rosy

Rosy: hi nice to meet you

Kim: Hi i'm Kim so does Rosy want to sign up fro the dojo

Jack: no i'm dating her

Kim: Congrats hope you guys are happy *Luke walks in a kisses Kim's cheek*

Luke: Sorry i'm late babe

Kim: it fine cutie

Luke: Hey jack whose this

Jack: This is Rosy i'm dating her

Luke: Nice you got a women

*Then Milton and Jerry came in*

Milton: hey guys wheres Rudy

Guys: don't know

Luke: Hey Kim i have to go train talk to later *Grabs Kim's hand and kisses*

Kim: Kay bye babe

Jack: Okay Milton and Jerry this Rosy and i'm dating her

Jerry: nice to meet you gurl

Milton: hey nice to see that you care for my friends

Rosy: hey jack i have to go but ill talk to you later and it was nice to meet all of you *The gang waved goodbye*

Jack; kay bye rosy

Milton: Good 4 you jack thank gosh you got over Ki... *Put hand on Milton mouth and Kim heard every word*

Kim: Jack was Milton gonna say Kim

Jack: No not you Kayla

Kim; oh what she do

Jack: Well i only told Milton but i fell in love with her and then i was ready to ask her out only to know she had a boyfriend so i never talk to Kayla *Take hand off Mitlon's mouth (Lied)

Kim: wow jack i never knew

Jack: its okay

Jerry Pov

I cant hear this jack is so in love with Kim and he is not doing anything so i'm gonna get Kim to admit her feelings for him

Jerry: Hey Kim can we take a walk really quick

Kim: sure *They walked outside*

Jerry: So how are thing between you and Luke

Kim: Great why ask

Jerry: Oh just checkin to me your like a sister

Kim: But you flirted with me yesterday

Jerry: Okay your like a friend sister to me but anyways how about you and jack

Kim: Jack... theirs nothing going on between me and jack

Jerry: is there

Kim: yeah me and jack are just friends

Jerry: Look Kim i know when there people have attraction between each other and you jack have that 100%

Kim: I'm dating Luke and I'm very happy

Jerry: sure ur happy with Luke but yesterday you more than happy with jack

Kim: Look Jerry i know you like girl and what they like but you don't know with me kay so leave it *Leaves*

Jerry; all im trying is to help *yells*

Jack Pov

Jack: Milton why did you say almost Kim's name

Milton: I didn't mean it

Jack: well keep your mouth shut *He put his hand on his head*

Milton: Your not over are you

Jack; Yes i'm over Kim *Taking off his hand*

Milton: No your not i can see it in your eyes

jack; you cant see anything beside me dating rosy

Milton: well if i were you i would keep your feeling to Kim and call rosy and tell her the truth so she knows *Leaves* That day jack about what Milton said and did he called rosy and told her the truth and there not dating anymore and he thought why it was Complicated but he had to deal with it and thought if they were meant to be.


	7. Chapter 7 Sad To Happy

Kim's Pov

Today i went to sleep but the dream was about my dad you see when i was 5 my dad left me and my mom to join the army and i haven't heard about him ever since that day but i believe that he is alive when i was little he would always give me and my mom nicknames like for me Kimmy Kim and my mom Mamma bear

and i remember that day perfectly

Flashback

I was ready to go to school and then give my mom and dad hugs when my dad came to me and talk with suitcases behind him

Kim: Daddy where are you going

Dad: I'm sorry to say Kim but i going to the army and i don't know when i will be back

Kim: why do you have to go

Dad: because i want to help the people i care about

Kim: I'm going to miss u daddy *Hugs and cries on her dad shoulder*

Dad: Can u do me a favor while I'm gone

Kim: Yeah

Dad: Okay never forget me Kimmy Kim and take care of Mamma bear

Kim: Of course daddy

Dad: Oh I have to go bye Kimmy Kim i love you *Hugs Kim and kisses her cheek*

Kim: Bye daddy I love you too * Crying on mommy shoulder*

End Of flashback

I still cry on that day but i have to be strong my dad would want that so i headed to school and there was announcement in the gym I sat in the balcony next to Luke who I fell for and the principal had to say something important

Principal: Ladies and Gentlemen I would like to share that there is a person here who has fought wars for 10 years he did get some gun shot and some bruises but he still alive because he want his family so would Miss Crawford come down here *Kim headed down for the stage* Miss Crawford we have a surprise for u

*Her dad goes behind her and taps her on the shoulder*

Kim: Dad u here *Hugs her dad tightly*

Dad: I'm here and never leaving *Applause from the students*

Principal: Mr and Miss Crawford you can take the rest of the day off to spend family time with each other thanking for serving our country Mr. Crawford

Kim; thank u *Kim and her dad leave*

Dad: So did my little Kimmy forget me

Kim: never and I'm not that little anymore

Dad: Oh so your my big Kimmy now

Kim: yep so does mom know you here

Dad: Yep I played her a visit last night in the middle of the night

Kim: oh so u didn't bother to visit me

Dad; Hey i wanted it to make it special *At the house*

Mom: thank gosh u guys are home now we can have family time

Dad: Yeah Kim go get u bathing suit and a fancy dress

Kim: Okay * In her minds yes my dad is finally home now were officially a family*

All day it was fun First we went to beach for 4 hours the we went to a fancy dinner now where at the house and my dad is telling stories when he was in the army and i didn't realize how many texts i got because my phone was off first Luke

Luke: Congrats you dad is back hope u have a fun day talk to u later babe

Then one from jack

Jack: Hey Kim good your dad is back I'm so happy for u

Then Jerry and Milton

Jerry: Today at the gym was swag yo ur dad is swag yo

Milton: Congrats Kim to get ur dad back

Finally Kathrine

Kathrine: Hey girl your dad is home Text me tomorrow so we can talk bye bestie

This was the best day ever my dad is back my friends are happy and now I have the best family in the world


	8. Chapter 8 Project Day

Kim's POV

I felt so blessed that my dad is back my family means too much to lose but there's nothing to lose because I have an awesome boyfriend I have 2 of the best parents in there world and great friends.

I got ready for school before I left I gave my mom and my dad both kisses on the cheek then left. I headed to History and we had to do a project about a famous president and my teacher picks our Partners

teacher: Okay students I will pick your partners for today and you will start the project either tonight or Tomorrow okay here goes Jerry with Grace, Milton with Juile, Luke with Donna, Kim with Jack (Picked random stuff)

Okay don't get me wrong jack is my best friend but I hoping I will be with Luke I mean come on he get the nasty slut Donna now I feel bad but he wouldn't try anything with her.

Kim: Hey jack you can come over tonight and work on the project together

Jack: Cool ill be by your house by 6

Kim: Cool see ya

Luke's Pov

Yes I'm with Donna I mean I always had a Crush on her okay first I tried to make her jealous by dating Kim but that didn't work so tonight ill pretend to be working but really Flirting with her

Now I know it will hurt if i cheat on Kim but I always thought she was Cheating on me with Jack so whatever but Tonight I'm gonna ask Donna to be my girlfriend than tomorrow I'm gonna dump Kim and I don't really care because it would be worth it

Jacks Pov

Tonight I will be working with Kim on a Project I'm excited but there's something wrong with Luke I mean today when he found out he was partners with Donna he was really happy i mean that was really weird but whatever so right when school ended I headed home and around 5:40 I told my mom I was going to Kim's and she said it was okay. I got to Kim's and I rang the doorbell and Kim let me in

Kim: hey Jack my parents are not home so we can work in my Room

Jack: Okay cool *Headed to Kim's room and Her room was filled with Justin Bieber Pictures*

Jack: Let me guess you're a Believer

Kim: No (Opens her Closet and shows Austin mahone pictures) I'm also a Mahomie

Jack: weird okay lets work

we picked Andrew Jackson as our famous president and he was the 7th president of america

and im so bored so I decide to have fun

Jack: hey Kimmy

Kim: Don't call me Kimmy *Said with a glare*

Jack: What you gonna do Kimmy *Goes closer*

Kim: I will rip your head off

Jack: You wouldn't do that *Goes even closer*

Kim: Why not

Jack: because of this *Starts ticking her*

Kim; Stop please *Starts laughing*

Jack: No way Kimmy

I stopped tickling her after 2 minutes I realized I was on top of her and we were both gazing into each others eye I was going to lean in but I realize Luke so I got off on her

Jack: Hey I think my mom is except me mom so i gotta go *Leaves quickly*

Kim: k bye*Closing her door and leaning on it*

Kim's Pov

I couldn't believed it when I looked into Jack's eye it was different but in a good way I saw something in Luke's eyes I would see nothing something is happening am I falling for Jack


	9. Chapter 9 Secrets and More Secrets

**Kims Pov**

I thought about it and I cant be in love with Jack I'm His best Friend and Plus I Have a boyfriend so maybe when I said I was in love with Jack was because of the lack of sleep so I'm just gonna go by my day. I headed to school and I didn't see anywhere Luke he is never late I wonder where he is so I texted him

Me: Hey babe is me r u at school

but I didn't get a response

**Jack's Pov**

I Cant believe what I did yesterday I hope Kim will forget about it cause I want to so bad but I cant help notice while I walking I saw a guy who looked exactly like Luke holding hands with Donna Tobin ''what is he doing'' was in my head so I put my Hoodie up and follow them and when we got to the school Luke pulled Donna by the wall and was Kissing her I Had anger so I pushed Donna lightly and pulled on Luke's collar and onto the wall

Jack: What the hell Luke why are kissing Donna *screaming in his face*

Donna: Cause I'm his Girlfriend

Jack: What

I got anger and pushed Luke harder into the wall

Luke: Jack I can explain

Jack: Okay then explain *Lets go of his collar*

Luke: Okay well First i was trying to make Donna jealous by dating Kim because I had a crush on Donna for a while and then when I got picked for her partner in English I had a chance to be with her so I asked her to be my girlfriend yesterday and she accepted and im super happy

Jack: What about Kim

Luke: Well I thought she was always cheating on me with you so i was gonna break up with today her and tell her ...

Jack: tell her what *Got really angry*

Luke: Tell her I was in love with Donna

Donna: Awww I love you too *Kisses Luke*

Jack:*Grabs Luke's Collar* listen you're not gonna break up with Kim her dad is back and I don't want to see her broken so if you want to keep your arms and legs you'll keep your mouth shut got it

Luke: oh I get it you're in love with Kim and you don't want her to get hurt well to bad *pushes Jack off*

Jack Grabs Luke's collar again and pushes him as hard as he can against the wall that Luke can be bleeding

Jack: Listen again if you break Kim's Heart ill break your's

I had so much anger that I went back to Luke and punched him in the face as hard as i could and he fell over and I kneeled down

Jack: That is just a preview if you break her heart but don't worry it will be much worse next time *Jack Leaves*

**Kim's Pov **

I don't see Luke anywhere so I text Kathrine if she can come over today and she accepted but i had to tell Jack and I didn't want to do it in person so I text him

Me: hey Jack is it okay if we don't work on the project today Kathrine is coming over

Jack: Yeah that's Cool Have Fun

So school ended and I headed home and Told my Parents Kathrine is Coming Over and they were Fine with it then I heard a doorbell rang and It was Kathrine so I introduced her to my parent and they liked her so we headed to my room and we talked for like 3 hours

Kathrine: So your Partners with Jack Brewer isn't that awesome

Kim: umm I guess I mean were Best friends

Kathrine: is that all you guys are

Kim: Yeah I'm With Luke and why does everyone think Me and Jack have a Thing *annoyed*

Kathrine: Because you guys would look so good together

Kim: well don't me and Luke look good together

Kathrine: I don't Know he doesn't spend that much time with you

Kim: no h... actually your right I mean Jack was there every time Luke wasn't there Can you keep a secret

Kathrine: Yeah of Course

Kim: okay so yesterday we were working on the project and then he was ticking me and then he was on top of me and then he was going to lean in but he didn't then left... but I actually wanted him to kiss me

When I looked back at Kathrine she was speechless

Kathrine; So do you have feeling for him

Kim: I don't know what I'm feeling and I don't Like it

After that me and Kathrine didn't talk about anymore and she had to leave because her mom was getting sick when she left that Luke finally texted me and said he had a test and was studying in the Library but that wasn't was I was worried it was that one sentence rushed through my Mind I don't know what I'm feeling


	10. Chapter 10 Life Is A Roller coaster

**Kim Pov **

I was getting ready for school a little excited which i don't know why but hey whatever so i headed Downstairs ready to eat breakfast when i saw my dad give my mom a kiss on the Cheek and a hug i thought it was so sweet and i hoped one day i would feel that way. I didn't want to disturb my parents so i told them i would eat at school and i told them i loved. When I git to school i saw Luke waiting for me he is so sweet.

Kim: Hey Luke looking for me

Luke: Uhh.. yeah.. looking for u .. of ...course *Rambling*

Kim: Are you okay

Luke: Yeah why wouldn't i be i'm just nervous around my girlfriend

Luke kissed her and walked in the school holding hands and everyone giving weird looks especially Jack

Kim: Luke why is everyone giving us weird looks

Luke; There just jealous of us forget them

Kim: Ur right come on were gonna be late for English

Luke nodded and we went to English and the teacher looked kinda mad

Teacher: Okay student i hope u r working on the assignment it is very important and here is my new stander you don't work u get Detention

Everyone nodded and went to work on there own assignments and i heard some stuff that are probably Fake by these girls

Girl: Yeah i know her boyfriend is Cheating on her and she doesn't even know

Other G: Omg she must be dumb then

while i was trying to hear them Jack was yelling my name

Jack: Kim Kim KIM!

Kim: uh oh sorry jack what were u saying

Jack: I was just saying should come by ur house and finish the project

Kim: Sure see you at 6

Jack: Kay *School bell rings* See you Kim

Kim: Bye *Getting up and leaving*

**Jack povs**

I hate how i'm suppose to lie to Kim about Luke Luke doesn't deserve her she deserves someone who can care about her i lost my train oh thought when someone bumped into me head and head

Jack: Hey watch it dude... Whoa not a Dude *staring for a long time*

?: I'm sorry i wasn't paying attention i'm just new and getting use to this school and my name is Nina whats yours

Jack: I'm jack and hey no worry's it was my fault anyway

Nina: Oh well nice to meet you *End of school bell rings* well gotta go

Jack: Oh wait Nina do u want to hangout

Nina: Like what a date or Friends

Jack: Well i could use a Friend *shrugs*

Nina: A friend... me too

Jack: So is that a yes

Nina: how about a Maybe *Mom's Car arrive* I really gotta go maybe will talk tomorrow

Jack: maybe, see ya Nina

Wow that was just i cant even explain see is Pretty i mean Brown hair Chocolate eyes and that smile wow what a good day now all i have to worry about is Kim so i headed to her house early

**Kims Pov **

I was working on my homework in the living room while texting Luke and then a doorbell rang it was jack

Kim: Hey Jack ur early

Jack: Yeah sorry but i had a lot of homework so i came here to do English

Kim: Okay come in *jack heads in*

They stared to work and Kim was texting to so jack thought of a conversation

Jack: hey Kim can i ask u something

Kim: Sure

Jack: well there is this girl her name is Nina and she is different

Kim: What do u mean

Jack: I dont know but the way i look at her its different i don't know but i cant stop getting her out of my head

Hearing that made my stomach flip and i was nervous why was i nervous its Jack

Kim: Well if u like her call her *Kim phone vibrates*

Jack: Speaking of Phone why is ur going off every second

Kim: Just texting Luke

The word Luke Mad jack angry

Jack: Yeah Kim i think u should stay away from him

Kim; What r u talking about

Jack: Kim he is dangerous

Kim: No he not

jack: Look if i were you i would stay away

Kim: Jack why do u care I'M SO TIRED ABOUT PEOPLE SAYING BAD STUFF ABOUT LUKE HE A GOOD GUY Okay!

Jack: No he's not he dangerous,liar,mean and a lot u don't want to know

Kim: Stop it okay ur not that great either okay... You know what i had a friend that was just like you nice gentle and doesn't judge but at the end he was bitch like you now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE A NEVER COME BACK!

Jack: Fine you know what i don't even know why i would wannabe Friends with and do u want to know something your boyfriend is cheating on you with Donna tobin yeah i saw them kissing and do u know what i did i threaten Luke if you found i would break him Because I HAD A MASSIVE CRUSH ON YOU but not anymore and your calling me the Bitch when i was protecting you to me your'e just like every bitch iv'e meant so BYE! *Slams the front door*

Kims Pov

Oh my gosh i cant believe what he just told me Luke Would never Cheat and Jack Had a Huge crush on me this isn't right all i feeling like is crying right now and Forever and i think i just lost my crush


	11. Chapter 11 The Silent Treatment

Kim's Pov

I was really really upset i thought jack was my friend and there he goes telling me Luke is cheating and him having a huge Crush on me to me its all fake right? Today is the Day i found out the truth and i don't care if its loud or quiet i'm doing in front of the whole school .I got ready and made my to school extremely angry ignoring everyone who is saying hi to me i had to find out the truth by Luke.

Jack's Pov

I am so done with Kim everything I try to do for her and she yells at me for protecting so i'm doing something that is unexpected but first i had to get ready and head to school and i did all that while i'm walking i see a person i'm happy to see... Nina so i walk behind her and tap her on the shoulder

Nina: Oh hey you...

i didn't let her finish the sentence because i crashed my lips into her she was shocked but she kissed back and this kiss had sweet in it

Jack: You know a friend isn't really best option for me when i cant stop thinking about you *staring into her eyes*

I grabber her hand and she didn't flinch it back

Nina: yeah maybe isn't either so what we date?

Jack: Yeah Nina will go on a date with me

Nina: Maybe

Jack:how about maybe on tomorrow*Kissing her cheeks*

Nina: Sure *crashing her lips to his*

with that we headed to School holding hands but we heard people yelling so we had to see what going and it was Kim who was yelling

Kim's Pov

I saw Luke by his locker and he saw me and that when i got angry

Kim: Did u *Slamming his locker*

Luke: Did I what *Confused*

Kim: Don't play dumb with me DID U CHEAT ON ME i said louder

Luke: no i didn't *Rolling his eyes*

Kim: Don't lie to i know U CHEATED ON ME WITH DONNA TOBIN *Screaming at the top of her lungs*

Luke: Who told i did huh JACK!

Kim: Whoa don't bring him up this is about you and me now did u

Luke said nothing and I started the tears

Kim: Did you *Crossing her arms*

Kim: DID YOU

Kim: DID YOU DAMMIT LUKE!

Luke:YES I DID OKAY

The school gasped in shock and some nodded there head like they knew

Kim: One question why *in anger tone* (i had extreme tears coming down)

Luke: Fine you want the truth i did because i never Liked you Kim i only loved Donna i have for 2 years so i dated you to make her jealous but you were a disappointment so yes i did cheat on you but don't tell me this has nothing to do with Jack *Kim Nodded her head in anger* because i think you cheated on me with jack and we all know he is in love with you right he actually told me and i can tell you do to your just trash to me *Said in anger*

Kim slapped so hard and left without eyeing anyone so just went home and cried for like 2 whole hours she didn't deserve Luke he was a douche people had been calling her texting and coming by her house but she ignored all of it and just cried.

Jack Pov

I Had so much guilt in me i shouldn't have never done what i did to Kim she didn't deserve that i wanted so badly to go up to Luke and beat the crap out him that what he deserved but i let it go. i just need kim back as a... Friend

**Please review my story i feel like its bad please tell if its bad ill change the story to a different story Thanks for reading it and have a great Holiday :) **


	12. Chapter 12 Your Wish Is My Command

Kim Pov

I just cried for like 5 hours but not about Luke mostly it is about Jack he shouldn't told me that Luke was cheating on me the first place a friend tells another friend everything and I was so heartbroken this whole time I thought I was in love with Luke. I'm gonna go to school today and forget everything all the misery I have so I get ready and headed to school with puffy red eyes.

Jack Pov

First I felt worse than ever of what I did I mean yesterdays her eyes had anger, sadness, guilt I mean I have never seen that before so I need to talk to her face to face. I got ready and headed only to see Nina talking to her friends.

I walk behind Nina and plant a Kiss on her cheeks

Nina: hey *Pecks Jack on the lip*

Jack hey so what r u doing

Nina: Oh just talking about how were all going shopping *The Girls Screamed in happiness*

Jack: Huh well how about we go inside the school hand-in-hand *The girls said ''awe''*

Nina smile and nodded i grab her hand gently in the school people were shocked even Kim but it looked more like sad than shocked.

Jack: Hey Nina umm can i go and talk to Kim really quick

Nina: Of course she is heartbroken go ahead tell i say sorry what happened to her

i nodded and grave a peck on her lips then turn towards Kim

Kim Pov

I was already thought hey maybe life is good but i was wrong because i saw Jack kissing Nina and my heart shred to pieces I can feel the tears coming but why was jack

Jack: Hey Kim can we talk

Kim: I have nothing to say to u *Turning around to walk but jack grabbed her arm gently*

Jack: Come on let's go outside

Kim: No *Looking at Jack*

jack: Kim *In a soft voice*

Kim; No * I snapped at him*

jack grabbed my arm and its was like electric in my body even tho he was dragging me hard when they got outside I wasn't looking at him

jack: Look Kim I know ur probably upset but I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that and at school I didn't know u were that upset and so much guilt came through me so I am so sorry.

I turned my head to face him was he joking

Kim: Jack I'm not upset about Luke

Jack: Ur not *Confused*

Kim: No I'm upset that you didn't tell me in the first place how long have you known

Jack: 1 month and a half *Looking down at his shoes*

Kim: Wow... you want to know something I thought I fell in love with Luke yeah and then u told you had feeling for me and things Changed you Changed

Jack looked up to meet Kim eyes to see dark circles around her eyes

Jack: What r u talking Kim what because I didn't tell u doesn't mean its my fault and yes I said I had feeling for u but now I have feeling for Nina

Kim hearing made her more heart-broken

Kim: u don't get it Jack it is ur fault because you knew this whole time AND DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME BECAUSE U WERE TRYING TO PROTECT ME CAUSE I CAN PROTECT MYSELF * tears were coming down her face* I just wish you told me when you found before I found out I had feelings for u but you want to the best option is don't talk to, me don't call me .don't text me and don't stare at me I want you out of my life *Kim ran as fast a she can*

Jack Pov

There I was shocked didn't know how to respond she had feelings for me I am such an idiot and know she hates me I just wished I ran after her to straight things out but she want me to let her go and that does the same to me so I just going to be happy with Nina.

**Hi everyone thanks for sending some reviews now i know i'm gonna keep the story but make sure to send me more review, follow or favs**

**thanks for reading it means a lot :)**


	13. Chapter 13 The New Me

Kim's Pov

I was so angry at Jack i don't even know why I yelled at him maybe I just had a lot of anger on Luke I took it on Jack instead but now i really don't care even if there is so much guilt in me. I ignored any guilt in me and dressed in a pretty outfit so I picked a pink shirt with the letter ''86'' on it and a black/pink jacket over it then I wore blue jeans. I did my makeup put some mascara and some light pink eye shadow. When I went down stairs my parents told me I look so pretty but my dad disagree and said I looked prettier without makeup so I left without telling them because i don't need my parents to say if I look pretty with or without makeup. When I entered the school everyone was looking at me and say I was ''the new girl'' but some said ''no that's Kim''.

Jack's Pov

I was getting ready for school but what Kim said to me went all over my head she had feeling for me to but she let me go twice. I tried to keep those thoughts out of my head and went to school. When I was at school everyone kept on saying there was a new girl at the school but i didn't care I cared about Nina.

Jack: Hey Nina *Pecks her lips*

Nina: Hey so i heard there is a new girl you aren't going to fall for her right

Jack: Of course ...

I froze because the new girl was really Kim the Kim who dumped Luke in front of anyone but Kim looked so pretty today but i was a little disappointed she wore makeup she looks more prettier without but i lost my thoughts because my name was called

Nina: Jack Jack JACK *Fustrated*

Jack: *Lost my train of thoughts and looked at Nina* Yeah

Nina: did you just say your going to fall for Kim *Looking at Kim then back at Jack*

Jack: What of course not i'm dating you

Nina: Then why were starring at her like she was a piece of steak

Jack I... *School bell rang* Have to get to class but see you later *Pecks her lips*

Kim's Pov

While i was talking to my friends some guys try to ask me out they were cute but they were all weirdo's but i could feel a certain brown hair stare at but I didn't look back I headed off to History

teacher: Okay students i know we haven't work on your projects in a while so this why you are going to work on it Tomorrow with your partner at home.

Oh this great the one guy i don't even want to look at has to come over my house this is just great.

Kim: Okay Jack since we have to on this project come to my house by 5 tomorrow *Disappointed*

Jack: Okay and Kim you look really pretty today *said with smile*

The way he said it made my stomach flip back and forth i looked into those chocolate brown eye I could just melt

Kim: Thanks um but don't forget to come to my house

Jack: uhh yay 5 tomorrow got it *Schools bell ring*

I headed home because nothing really happened that was interseting but Kathrine is coming over

Kim: hey Kathrine come on lets go to my room

Kathrine: Hey Kim okay *Got in Kim's room and sat down on her bed*

Kathrine: you do know you were super hot today and half of the boy were asking you out and you said no to all *Kim laughed*

Kim: Kathrine I hope you know that I just had a break up *Said with smile*

Kathrine: is that all just a break up

Kim: what do you mean

Kathrine: I mean jack was totally checking you out today

Kim: So he is dating Nina *Feeling a little Jealous*

Kathrine: Well he could be dating you

Kim: What are you talking about

Kathrine: Remember when you broke up with Luke and Luke said that jack has feeling for you

Kim: Yah i remember that

Kathrine: yeah what is still does don't you want to know

Kim: Kathrine i'm gonna tell you something that i don't even know if it is true

Kathrine: Okay spill *While smiling*

I was ready i wanted to tell that i have feelings for Jack i have feeling for those chocolate eyes the smile he gives me, the way he talks to me, and the way he treats me i was ready to say it all.

Kim: Well before i broke up Luke I developed these feelings for Jack and i thought i couldn't love him i thought i loved Luke but the truth is I still have feelings for Jack I just couldn't keep it inside that i don't have feeling for Jack when I do I always had.

Kathrine had a serious look on like she was ready to tell what to do

Kathrine: Then tell him you cant do this to Jack and to yourself if you have feelings for Jack then he should know

Kim: That's the problem i already but i told him not to talk to me couple weeks ago and i feel bad

Kathrine: Then tell him that the only thing you can do

Kathrine was right i had to tell him i felt sorry before it was to late so me Kathrine talked a lot and she agreed should go to the mall with me i was so happy that a friend could understand.

**Hey guys let me just tell you that this chapter it not that epic but Ch.14 will be pretty epic i will upload it tomorrow and thanks for all the reviews i'm so happy you guys like the story :) **


	14. Chapter 14 Not A Normal Day

Kim's Pov

When I woke up i got ready for school but i felt really lazy today but I still picked out my clothes and did my hair and makeup when i arrived i opened my locked I got like 20 numbers from guys at school but i just threw them away when I went to the hallway i found Luke starring at me i just glared at him.

Jack Pov

I don't know but i feel really excited to go and meet ki..i mean Nina i just miss her so much so i got ready and headed to school instead of meeting Nina i saw Jerry instead

Jack: Hey Jerry was up

Jerry: Yo jack just headed to class i pulled another prank it is swag yo

Jack: Jerry you know i'm done doing pranks

Jerry: That is not swag ya that is not swag

Jack: *Chuckled* Come on Jerry

while i walking I finally saw Luke back from school and he was starting to talk to Kim that made me angry but i let it go and listened to there conversation like everyone else

Kim Pov

Luke was starting to come up to me but all i wanted to do is rip his head off

Luke: Hey Kim

Kim: What do you want Luke *With anger*

Luke; I just wanted to see how you were

Kim: Like you care

Luke: I DO KIM I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU!

Kim: BUT YOU DID AND ALL YOU WANTED WAS DONNA!

Luke: You don't get it

Kim: Yes I do but i don't get why you hurt me why does everyone i care about around me hurt me

Luke Had Dark circles under is eyes and was boiled red

Luke: *Luke Got angry* maybe cause your a bitch and nobody cares about you

I slapped him as hard as i can and i planned it to do it again but he grabbed my arm and gripped it hard i felt like it was broken

Kim: Oww let go *In pain* (I tried to fight back but he was to strong)

Luke: No *Luke Gripped it as hard as he can this made Kim in pain* (I fell on the floor as he gripped my arm) *Luke grabbed her arm and twist so he can flip her*

Jack: Hey let her go NOW!

*Jack said getting out of the crowd*

Luke: What are you going to do brewer

Jack: This

*Jack ran over and punched in the nose when Luke got up and started to punch him on the face but jack grabbed his fist and said ''You shouldn't have done that'' and flipped him on the cement that's when jack was going to leave as he did Luke got up and threw him in the locker really hard*

Kim: Jack!

I ran over to him and checked his face it was all blood and I started to cry he was hurt and he fought for me what has gotten into him i have to go and get a nurse fast

Kim: Jack Can you hear me make a sign if you can hear me or see me

Jack opened his eyes a little I was happy a nurse came down with her kit and started to wipe the blood away but he had a huge cut on his forehead so they took him to the hospital I didn't wanted to go all I wanted to do is go home because I have no idea what to say to him.

Jack Pov

It was weird i couldn't see or move and I felt like my throat was going to be dryer than a desert but i could still hear and i heard Kim calling my name in a broke tone she told me to open my eyes and i tried really hard that when i heard sirens and I realized that i was going to the hospital I started to hear sobs and I tried really hard to open my eyes and when I saw a little vision I saw My mom, Nina and dad sitting there crying that when they saw me.

Nina: Jack Oh my god jack i thought you were dead *Ran up to jack and hugged him tight*

Jacks Mom: Jackie is that you honney oh how much i missed you *Also hugged Jack*

Jacks Dad: son you really scared me i missed work right a way just to check on you *Also Hugged jack*

Jack: Thanks you guys i'm not dead but i will be if one more person hugs me *Everyone gets off jack*

Everyone: Sorry

Jack: Its okay I just happy to see you guys

This is all I need My family, My Girlfriend and My Kim who I wish was here

**Hey guys its me so can you review this chapter i feel like it wasn't that good i tried my best to make the fight sound real between Jack and Luke so just review this chapter thanks guys next chapter might be today or tomorrow Thanks for reading :) **


	15. Chapter 15 No Recovery For This

Kim Pov

I was on my bed thinking that its been 3 days since ive seen Jack so since it was the weekend we have to work on the project so I have to wait until he calls or text. What i love about the weekends is sleeping all day

Jack Pov

I was out of the hospital 2 days ago and Nina told me i have to work on the project with Kim so i text ''hey Kim its jack do want to work on the project today'' after like 10 mins she replied ''sure come by 2'' i texted her back ''okay i will be there'' I hope it wont be awkward when i'm there because i basically beat up her ex boyfriend and he crashed me but luckily i have Nina who was helping me to my room

Jack: Hey Nina *pecked her lips*

Nina: How are you feeling *touching his shoulder*

Jack: Much better thanks *I Kissed her cheek*

Nina: Jack what you did at school was brave but the stupidest thing you ever did

Jack: I know but i hated her was hurting her and i need as a friend

Nina: Why did you even care *in a serious tone*

jack; i... don't know

Nina: I think,... that you're not over Kim

Jack: yes i'm over her i'm with you

Nina: but i think you want to be with her

jack: Nina i want to be with you not her

Nina: jack just tell me please i promise it will be okay *she had a tear falling*

Jack: i... don't know Nina

Nina: I think that we should have been just friends from the beginning

jack: what are saying

Nina: it's obvious you still have feelings for her i... need to let you go

Jack: no no no Nina you saved me when i was in the hospital the only voice I heard was your i was only focused on your voice the whole time *Nina got up and walked by jack and kissed him for a minute then pulled away*

Nina: i'm sorry but this goodbye i know that you want to be with Kim and it's alright you loved her and you still do i cant make you fall in love with me please jack *She had tears down her face*

jack: Okay Nina i need to let you go *Jack kissed her cheek* If this makes you feel better you were the best girlfriend i ever had *Nina nodded*

Nina: now it's time for you to get a better one *Nina leaves*

I was heartbroken she left me man it hurts so much i cant go to Kim's now now what just happened i just couldn't so I text Kim and ''said something came up and i asked if we can work on the project tomorrow'' she said ''that's fine'' me and Nina are over

Kim pov

i wondered what was wrong that jack had to text saying he couldn't make it so i text Kathrine to come over and she agreed. Kathrine came over and we went to my room and started talking

Kim: so Kathrine and Jerry huh *Kathrine Blushed hard*

Kathrine: I have no idea what your talking about

Kim: you so have a crush on him

Kathrine: No i don't

Kim: Then why are you blushing

Kathrine: I always blush it's no big deal

Kim: So you blush when you see Jerry smiling at you, waving hi at you, asking you how was your day, him flirting with you that when blush

i saw Kathrine blush like a tomato and i laughed so hard

Kathrine: haha so funny well you blush when you see Jack

Kim: not like you when you see Jerry *I laughed*

Kim: and what does have to so with me and Jack we were just talking about you and Jerry

Kathrine: Everything i mean first he become friends with you, then he tells you he has a crush on you *i interrupted*

Kim: Had a crush on me just saying

Kathrine: whatever he still fought for you that was so sweet

Kim: Okay first he did not fight for me he was trying to get Luke to back off

Kathrine: yeah but he did for you not his girlfriend anything could happened like the principal ordering Luke to let go or some football players getting Luke off but jack did he saved you form Luke

Kim; so what are you saying

Kathrine: i'm saying i think Jack still has feeling for you and you do too

Kim: That because I still have feelings for him, It's true everything

I have feeling for jack and no matter who he is with i will always have feelings for him

That time i had a phone call from Nina I answered immediately

Kim: hello Nina

Nina: Kim *In a crying tone*

Kim: Yeah Nina are you okay whats wrong

Nina: Yeah im okay and he is yours now

Kim: what do mean Nina

Nina: hes yours now take care him for me *in a more sad tone*

Kim: Nina i dont get *Nina hangs up*it

Kathrine: what just happen

Kim: I have no idea

What did that mean why did Nina sound so sad what did she mean she said ''he yours'' this is so confusing

**Hey so I got some reviews that you dont want Nina and Jack together so here it is i'm not planning on putting them back together just to let you know but if you guys want I can put Jerry and Kathrine together Review or Message me about that option and thanks for reading my story i have a lot views on it I Hope you like it :) **


	16. Chapter 16 My True Friend

Kim Pov

When I woke to get ready for school my teacher called and told my mom that there will be a break for a week but that means I still have to work on this project will Jack I decided to call him instead

Jack: hello *Depressed tone*

Kim: um hey jack I know its break but I really want to finish this project you think you can stop by

Jack: uh sure what time *sadder voice*

Kim: um 2 is that fine

Jack: yeah

Kim: k bye *hangs up*

okay that was definitely weird he sounded so sad, wait last night when Nina called she was sad and now Jack sounds sad they must be in a fight or something

Jack pov

Today I didn't feel like myself I was so depressed and I cant get over the break up when I never really loved Nina I love Kim I still do but I cant get over this break up like I feel guilty for dating her

* 2 hours later*

I headed to Kim's to finish this project she opened the door and let me in her room I guess her parent weren't home... we only worked no talking it was so quiet and awkward sure we looked at each other but didn't talk and I was tired of that

Jack: are we going to say something or just be quiet

Kim: what am I suppose to say

Jack: I don't know how about,... Hey jack thanks for beating up my ex boyfriend when he was about to break my arm or how about hey jack I'm glad your out of the hospital I was soooo worried

Kim: it's not that easy

Jack: what do mean it actually is

Kim: No it's not cause what you did for me was was

Jack: was what the stupidest thing or dumb *interrupted*

Kim: was the most bravest and nicest thing a guy has ever done for me thank you * Kim walked up to jack and kissed his cheek*

we were just staring at each other and then I grabbed her face and kissed her the kiss was a kiss I never had

Kim Pov

Jack kissed me of course I kissed back but this kiss was so passionate and loving and so many sparks then he deepened the kiss that when I realized one thing Nina I pulled away quickly and started to put my hands on head and walked away

Kim: No no we cant do this your with Nina and it's not fair for her

Jack: Kim me and Nina are over she uh dumped me last night

Kim: why

Jack: she thought uh I still had feeling for you,,... which is true I mean I never stopped have feeling for you and I can tell you have feeling for me too you're not with anyone I'm not with anyone so let's be together because I cant live another day without you in it

Kim: jack I still have feeling for you too and to be honest I was so jealous when you started to date Nina because I thought you had no more feelings for me

Jack: Kim I will never stop have feelings for you wo how about me and go on a date

Kim: Jack I cant

Jack: why not we kissed I know you felt something

Kim: I know but you just got of a relationship you're hurting

Jack: That is so bull your just making excuses

Kim: Why would you do that

Jack: Because you think that if you fell in love again that I would cheat on just like Luke

Kim: I would never compare to Luke I just think that you're not saying the right things

Jack: So your saying that you have feelings for me but you don't us to be together because I'm hurting

Kim: I never said I didn't want to be with you of course I do but it's not the right time

*They say nothing just an awkward silent hits the room*

Jack: You know this whole dating thing is harder than I thought *They both laughed*

Kim: yeah it is hard

Jack: but a best friend thing is not

Kim: are you saying you want to best friend

jack: hey its a start and when your ready ill be ready so what do you say friend *takes out his hand*

Instead of shaking his hand I hug him which is my mistake because his warmth kept me in his arm what felt like hour but we eventually pulled away

Kim: jack I would love to be your best friend again

Jack: Thats awesome Kim

Jacks Pov

I am happy I guess the depression is over because I have my best friend back and thats what all matter after me and Kim made up we started having fun and forgot about the project he maybe next time well work but for now is to have fun with my best friend

Jerry Pov

Man this swag I just a text from Jack that him and Kim are best friends again that is just swag but I have to tell Kathrine about this I mean we have hung out a lot since I was partners with her for the project I texted Kathrine to meet me at my house to work because she is my swag the door rang it was Kathrine

Jerry: Hey my chicha was up *Kathrine Blushed*

Kathrine: hey Jerry let's get working *heads up stairs in his room*

Jerry: hey did you hear that Jack and Kim are best friends again

Kathrine: yes Kim just texted me that I think there in love

Jerry: I know a couple like that is super swag *Kathrine laughed*

Kathrine: yeah they are perfect together

Jerry: how about you *Serious tone Kathrine looked at him*

Kathrine: what do you mean

Jerry: you said there perfect together what about you whose perfect for you

Kathrine: uhhh im not looking for a boyfriend

Jerry: I'm not asking *getting close*

Kathrine: lets just get to work k *I nodded*

We worked for 40 minutes I was getting bored i needed to know if she liked I mean thats what everyone tells me and its no secret that I don't like her cause I do so I decide to see if she likes me or not I went to sit really close by her she was writing so she didn't notice me so I put my hands on top of her and she just looked at me

Kathrine: Jerry what are you doing *Looking at our hands*

I put my finger under her chin and looked into her beautiful eyes and I whispered

Jerry: do want me to stop *Getting really close to her face*

Kathrine: No *Leaning in almost closing the space between them when Jerry's dad came in ruining the moment*

Jerry dad; um sorry Jerry dinners ready *I nodded and looked at Kathrine*

Jerry dad: are you going to join us Kathrine

Kathrine: um no thanks it's getting late I think my parents are going to worried so I will be leaving so uh bye *leaving*

Jerry: thanks for ruining a perfect moment dad

Jerry dad: sorry son you look like you're falling for her

Jerry: that because I am *Going to eat dinner*

**Please don't hate I know you guys want Jack and Kim together but I really wanted them to make up and be friends then the grow more and more in love together and the Jerry and Kathrine I will still write about them to please be patient about the Jack and Kim because they will be together but you'll have to wait and see and bye-bye 2013 please welcome... 2014 ;) **


	17. Chapter 17 The End Of Something Great

Kim Pov

Its been a week and me and jack have hung out the whole time I'm so happy I got my best friend back I cant believe it this is exciting since were going to hang out tonight... When I was walking through my mom and dad were sitting and looked sad I have no idea what going on

Kim: Mom dad whats wrong

Parents: *Stay in silence*

Kim: Guys whats wrong come on you can tell me

Dad: Kim... this is gonna be hard... Kim I'm sorry but were moving

Kim: what I don't understand

Mom: Kim I'm sorry but we have to move your father got 2 job offering it was either get a job or go back to the army

Kim: But mom we just got here you really want to move again *I had tears coming down*

Dad: Theres nothing we can do I'm sorry but you have to go pack your stuff were leaving... tonight to New York

Kim: but dad what about my friends and Jack I just got him back as my friends *More tears came*

Dad: Kim I'm sorry but you can make new friends In New York *opens his arms out for Kim*

Kim: I'm sorry to dad but I some need time to think *Ran in her room closed her door and cried*

I cried and cried until i realized there nothing I can do I didn't just got Jack back I got my dad back to and I don't want him to go back to the army I started to pack my stuff then I got a flash back what happen when I my mom told me we were leaving

_Flashback:_

_I was getting the table dinner ready for my mom me and my mom always set up the dinner table for dad when he is done from work that when my mom and dad were arguing in the living room_

_I decide to listen to the conversation _

_Mom: You promised you weren't gonna leave again _

_Dad: I'm sorry but it's not my decision _

_Mom:Yes it is you can go back or you can stay and be with your family _

_Dad: I'm sorry but I need to go back okay _

_Mom: whose going tell our daughter she will be devastated knowing she might not have a dad when she older *Mom starts crying and dad hugs her* _

_Dad:_ _I'm coming back *Says in Moms hair* _

_Mom: How *Pulls away* _

_Dad: Cause I have you and Kim in my heart *Kisses mom* _

_Mom: okay but promise me you'll come back okay promise_

_Dad: I promise _

_mom: but whose gonna tell Kim _

_Dad: I can do it _

_I went to living room and hugged my dad so tightly knowing he was gonna leave_

_Dad: I'm sorry Kim I guess you heard *I Nodded* _

_Kim: I Know you will come back I just know it *the family gave hugs* _

_Mom: Kim I know you think that your dad is leaving and were staying _

_Kim: that's because we are _

_Mom: No we have to move to... sea ford _

_Kim: what why _

_Mom: because the Military assigned us the family there just in case there is danger _

_Kim; so dads staying here and were moving *Mom nodded* _

_I hugged my dad I didn't want him to go I had tears in my face I couldn't lose my dad and I didn't want to move _

I have to tell my friends and Jack that I was moving I just don't want to leave I going to miss everyone I care about

Jack Pov

It was time to go and meet Kim and hang out so i went to her house and he dad answered he had red eyes in the back I saw her mom who also had red eyes I wonder what wrong

Kim's Dad: you can go to Kim's room jack

Jack: Okay Mr. Crawford do you mind if I ask whats wrong

Kims Dad: Shell tell you *Points upstairs*

I went upstairs to Kim room I was about to Knock when I heard sobs they were loud so I opened the door immediately and saw Kim crying on her bed she saw me and just cried more

Jack: Kim * I went closer to her and touched her shoulder*

Kim: Jack I'm sorry *Kim Hugged Jack tightly and still cried*

Jack: Kim why are you crying

Kim: * Kim said nothing just cried more*

I noticed 3 luggage's behind her

Jack: Kim are you crying because you going to vacation don't worry your coming back

Kim: I'm *sob* not going *Sob*on vacation

Jack: Where are you going then

Kim:... New York

Jack: Hey your lucky your going to New York know I know why we cant hang out your leaving tonight have fun Kim *Jack smiled but if faded when he saw Kim eyes sad, lonely and weak* but Kim why are you crying

Kim: Jack I'm Moving to New York *Jack stared at Kim*

Jack: what you're moving how... how long

Kim: 2 years * Jack didn't say anything just turned around and left*

Kim:I knew this would happen he hates me now *Kim went to close the door but jack came back in and gave a meaning hug something she was gonna miss... They stayed like this what felt like forever and she loved it*

Jack: I'm gonna miss you Kim so much

Kim: Me too Jack you have no idea *Jack hugged her*

Kim Pov

we hugged and I loved oh how much I was gonna miss him

Kim's Dad: *Knocked on Kim door they both separated* Kim it's almost time to go

Kim: Okay dad can we get 5 minutes to say goodbye *he nodded and left*

*Kim turned around and grabbed her luggage and put them out the door for her dad to get*

Kim: goodbye Jack *Looking in Jacks eyes and he's looking back*

Jack: goodbye Kim

Jack tuned around to leave but turned back to me and crashed his lips to me and it had so much meaning for both them they could stay like this forever but eventually they pulled away

Jack: Remember me Kim cause I love you

Kim: I love you too Jack I'm sorry it took this long to realize that

Jack: Remember me Kim I will always remember you *I nodded*

*they both hugged and then pulled away cause Kim had to leave*

jack left and I took a close look at my house and I was gonna miss it and everyone finally i went down hugged my parents left for the airport I texted all my friends that I was moving and the texted back that they were sad I was leaving I started to cry more I'm going to miss home so much

**So I don't know if I should continue please review me what I should do next I'm thinking of leaving this story and make a new one but I have no idea please review this if I should leave this story or continue thank you reading remember to review this :) **


	18. Chapter 18

_ 2 years later _

Kim's Pov

I'm back to sea ford actually a lot different I'm much taller I put highlights in my hair I got a tan and now i put on more makeup but not too much. well let me tell you the adventure I had in New York I actually made a lot of friends I had a boyfriend but I dumped him because he was to sensitive and I would beg my parents a lot to go back to sea ford to see my friends because I really missed them and today I start as a senior I actually really excited to see all my friends again

Mom: hey honey ready to go

Kim: Yeah let me just get my keys *getting the keys from the counter and leaving*

oh I forget to tell you I got my drivers licences in New York I got the 2013 Toyota Corolla LE its the best car ever I actually paid the car myself when my dad got a Job in New York they were looking for 2 hiring so me and my dad took the Job. Now I'm driving to school in my car I see a lot of boys who were well-built I went in the offices to get my schedule and Locker combination they even remember me I hope my friends and Jack remember me I went to locker when some came behind me

Boy: *Put arms around Kim waist* Hey there hotty what you say me and you skip 1st hour

I got angry so I grabbed one of his arm and flipped pretty hard i took Martial arts in New York so now I'm a 4th degree black belt

Kim: don't call me hotty and no I wont get that through your head *Walking away*

The bell rang and know I'm already late for 1st hour when I walked in their all the boys whist at me the teacher glared at me

Teacher: now miss I don't do late people now I know your new am I right *I nodded*

Teacher: oh you must be Kimberly students this is Kimberly she is new you may seat behind Jack *Points at Jack*

Kim: actually I like to be call Kim

Teacher: Well I don't know take a seat Kimberly *I stayed where I was at* what are you doing go take a seat or I will you detention KNOW KIMBERLY SIT

Kim: no I want to be called Kim not Kimberly or Kimmy Just Kim okay Miss Cranky *I said with a Smirk*

Teacher: I understand NOW SIT KIM *She said through her teeth*

I went to sit behind a guy named Jack he actually looked like a bad boy he was staring at me then made a weird smirk

Jack: so your Kimmy how about me and you skip lunch and head to the Janitors room *whispering in Kim ear*

Kim: how about you get a slut to go with you

Jack: I think I'm looking at one *I turned around and slapped as I can his cheek wad so red and the Teacher yelled*

Teacher: Crawford Brewer Principals office now

Kim: What he started it... what did you just call him brewer

This couldn't be Jack he would never treat me like this

Jack: whats wrong _crawfish _cat got your tongue just remember our deal *he said with a wink and i slapped again on the same cheek really hard he got angry*

Teacher: both of you principals office NOW OUT

We both I headed to the principals that when I was pushed to a wall hard

Jack; you got me really mad Blondie so your going to repay that

Kim: tell me how * he leaned in really close and whispered in my ear*

Jack: with a Kiss or make out session your choice

I didn't say anything because he already kissed me I didn't kiss back then he put his arms on my waist so grabbed both of them and flipped him on the ground I think I broked his arm because he was holding it in pain

Jack; what the hell Crawford *getting up from the floor*

Kim: what is wrong with you brewer don't you remember me

Jack: no why the hell would I never met you before in my life you dumb blonde

I started at him then I walked away with my bag and out the door he's changed now I notice he has longer shaggy hair, he wore a black leather jacket i knew he was a bad boy but I didn't know he was brewer the boy I loved while I was walking I saw a girl and boy holding hands it looked like Jerry and Kathrine so I walked up to them

Kim: Kathrine, Jerry is that you *with a smile*

Kathrine: um who are you

Kim: Its me Kim Crawford The girl who moved to New York *Kathrine Smiled*

Kathrine: Kim *attacking with a Hug* you could have told me you came back *pulling away*

Jerry: dang is that Kimister *Kim glared at him he got scared* I mean Kim at first i didn't know who you were I just thought you were hot *Kathrine glared at him* But Kathrine is sexy *kissing Kathrine cheek*

Kim: So you guys are together how long

Kathrine: 5 months *holding Jerry hand*

Jerry: Best 5 months of my life *pulling Kathrine Closer*

Jerry so how was your first day

Kim: terrible i flipped 2 guys and slapped 1

Kathrine: who

Kim: let me tell you Brewer*said coldly* and a weirdo

Kathrine: oh you found hes a bad boy now

Kim: yeah why *Kathrine pointed to Jerry*

Jerry: well after you left Jack was really heart-broken and Jack couldn't handle his heart to broken so he bullied anyone near him and he would make fun of lots of losers then his reputation was gaining more and more when he dated sluts then broken up with them just because he wanted sex now you have be careful near him because he is dangerous * I had my mouth open*

Kim: why didn't you be a bad boy your his best friend

Jerry: I tried but one day jack broke something very expensive in my house my dad got mad and started to yell at him then Jack Punched him in the nose and started to punch him everywhere I tried to stop him but he was to strong so I grabbed the back of his Jacket and threw on the ground I yelled at him and told him to leave and he did so that day were not best friends again

Kim: I hope your dad is okay

Jerry: he is don't worry

Kim; oh my gosh I cant believe he did all those things

Kathrine: yeah he dangerous don't go near if he doesn't get what he wants hes a different person more dangerous for sure *I couldn't handle hearing this anymore*

Kim: well I have to go but it was nice to see you guys again *they all hug* text me Kathrine

Kathrine: don't worry I will *leave while holding hands*

I couldn't believe what I heard the Jack I loved now is a perverted bad boy he has really changed because he was broken no there has to be a different or I hope I just need to Know whats really going on with him even if he is dangerous

**Hey Guys so I decide to continue with the story and I Know it's not the same as I wrote in the summary I still looking for ideas so review this chapter if you like it thanks for reading and reviewing :) **


	19. Chapter 19 Keep Your Friends Close

Kim Pov

Today I need to know whats up with Jack even if he doesn't know me I need to know i don't care if he is dangerous the Jack I knew would never be like this. I put on my out fit I bought from New York and grabbed my keys and left I would usually drive to Starbucks or Tim Horton for breakfast but I need to see Jack. When I walked in my school I saw Jack flirting with a girl by my locker it made me kinda angry so I made my to my locker when Jack spotted me made a smirk

Jack: Hey there Blondie *Leaning on by Kim's Locker* you sprained my arm pretty hard but don't worry the girls like me more this way

Kim: well how about I sprain your other arm *Closing her Locker*

Jack: wow your feisty just my type *getting closer*

Kim: sorry not interested *stepping away from Jack*

Jack: really look at this how are you not interested *Putting his hand up and down at his body*

Kim: *mumbling* well once I was

Jack: what was that Blondie

I hated being called Blondie so grabbed his bad arm and put it behind his back and gripped it i could tell he was in pain I whispered *Don't call me Blondie unless you want your arm broken not sprained* i let go and he nodded when the bell rang instead of him walking away I grabbed his good arm and lead him into an empty classroom I could tell he was confused

Jack: what the hell do you want know Crawford *Holding his sprained arm*

Kim: Don't yell at me I'm trying to solve something

Jack: Like what I've solved for the past 2 day your nothing but annoying

Hearing this made me sad the old Jack would never do this

Kim: why are you treating people like this

Jack: Like what

Kim: Like you don't care about people I know you care

Jack: you don't me

Kim: you really don't remember me do you

Jack: Like I said yesterday I don't know you *In annoyance*

Kim: you know what Just forget because you clearly don't remember me but I did

Jack: wait give me a hint were the girl I made out at Tim's party *He said with a smirk*

I slapped him I could tell he was angry because he my arm grabbed and tried to flip me but I backfired and kicked him then grabbed his arm and flipped him on a desk he was in pain I smirked and said

Kim: don't mess with a 4th degree black belt

Jack: you're a 4th degree black belt *getting up from the floor*

Kim: yep let me guess for you 2nd degree black belt

Jack: *jack had wide eyes* how did you know

Kim: I could tell your moves were like me when I was 2nd degree black belt

Jack: Listen here Blondie

i didn't let him finish because I grabbed his arm and flipped him again

Kim: I said don't call me Blondie *leaves*

Jack pov

This chick is good she is amazing at Karate I cant help but think what she said _why are treating people like this, you don't remember me but I did _what was she talking about she people always ask why I treat people like this some people think they know why but they really don't I don't like to open to people but this girl make me want to open up she did look familiar actually but every blonde's I date or make out with look the same

Kim Pov

So I almost got detention because of that jerk I thought I could get to him but I obviously Cant but i cant give up I know there something I could in his eyes there's a different story I just need to find out I headed Home to think about today when my mom looked very happy

Mom: Kim finally your home go to your room there a surprises in there *pushing up the stairs and by her room*

Kim: seriously mom can't you tell what it is

Mom: no you have to find out your self *Points to Kims door*

I open my door and I see my best friend Grace from back home when I saw her I attack with a Hug at least something great happen

Kim: grace how come you didn't tell you were here

Grace: i wanted to surprise you and guess what

Kim: what

Grace: I'm going to Sea ford High School

Kim: Yes finally *attacking her with another hug*

Grace: Okay I want to know if there anything new

Kim: oh trust there is a ton

Grace: me too I guess we have all night to talk about it

Mom: Umm after dinner you want to be full when you talk *Point a finger up*

Kim: but mom she just came

Mom: no buts or no lasagna

Kim and Grace: You made your famous lasagna *smiling*

Mom: of course

Kim: Forget about talking lets go eat *Grace and Kim running down stairs*

Yes I finally have my best friend back I cant wait to show her around sea ford but I will make sure she stays away from Jack I still need to figure out whats wrong with him

**Hey so I brought Grace Into the story im thinking Of Grace having a crush on Jerry and Kathrine getting jealous or I might get Brett and Grace together I hope you like the Story please review it Thanks for reading :) **


	20. Chapter 20 A Deals A Deal

Kim Pov

Me and Grace had fun all night I told her amazing story's that happened in sea ford and in New York but I didn't tell her about the Jack drama because I didn't want to get involve there is too much drama with that boy.

Grace: Hey Kim come on I'm going to be late for my first day at school

Kim: K lets go *Grabbing her keys and getting in her car*

Grace: so how the boys like any cute dangerous boys out

Kim: you could say that *15 minute later they pulled at the school*

Grace: Yes were finally here I cant wait to see whats it like

Kim: okay come on *Grabbing her arm*

Me and Grace went to go get her schedule and her Locker combination I showed around the school until I saw that smirk that I hated The brewer smirk

Jack: Hey Kimmy whose your friend *Checking her body*

Grace: Hi I'm *I interrupt her*

Kim: leaving oh look heres your class bye grace *Pushing her into her class*

Kim: what is wrong with you

Jack: what are you talking about for your information I was gonna ask her for her number

Kim: well don't *Leaving*

Jack: what wrong Kimmy Jealous much

I turn around to face him I wasn't jealous it was just something didn't feel right when he said that he wanted grace number

Kim: I'm not jealous she is my best friend and I want her to stay away from people like you

Jack: we'll see

Kim: no we wont cause your going to stay away from her *getting closer*

Jack: what if I don't what if I sweep her off her feet and make her become Mine

I stomach flipped in pieces I wasn't Jealous I couldn't be he was a Jerk that fell for a long time ago but not now

Kim: what do u want that keeps you away from Grace *Jack got closer there chest were touching*

Jack: a kiss

Kim: fine *Kisses Jack on the cheek*

I was ready to leave but he grabbed arm and made me turn to him our face really close

Jack: I meant on the lips *With a smirk*

Kim: no way

Jack: hey you said you remembered me so help me remember you

Kim: not with a kiss *Leaving*

Jack: fine then I'll just get Grace for her phone number with this smile and she will become mine *smiling*

I stopped where I was at I couldn't let Jack date her he was a heat breaker so i turned around and face him I slapped as hard he held his cheeks then i checked if anyone was around then I grabbed His collar kissed fully on the lips he kissed back I wanted to pull back but the kiss was good Jack put his hands on my waist and I played with his hair then I heard him moaned and I smirked then I was pushed to the wall never breaking the kiss but only to remember the deal so I gave the kiss at least one more minute then pushed him

Kim: you *breathes heavily* are such *breathes heavily* a pervert

Jack: yeah but Im awesome kisser your not so bad Blondie

Kim: oh really *getting closer with a flirty smile*

Jack; yeah you are Blondie *leaning in*

I was about to close the space but I grabbed his arm and flipped him on the floor I was going to say something but he beat me to it

Jack: I know never call me Blondie I learned my lesson

Kim: and Don't date Grace *gritted my teeth*

Jack: A kiss like that I think I have my eyes on someone else

I blushed probably really hard and I think he noticed because he made a smirk and I left didn't want to look back I remember the kiss It actually was a good kiss remembering it made me have butterflies in my stomach but maybe it could be nothing

Grace Pov

Kim acted weird when she didn't want me to meet that guy I mean he did look like a bad boy but he was pretty hot for a bad boy. Then I met this guy in my English class even though I didn't know his name but he was a Latino I mean we made eye contact and I wasn't able to look away I didn't know what was happening to school bell rang i headed out i thought Kim was going to meet me but I was wrong so I went to my locker when I bumped into someone spilling my papers all over the place

?: Oh im sorry here let me help you

Grace: Its fine I got it

I got up from the floor and met the person who bumped into me was the person Kim didnt want me to meet he is actually cuter with those 2 moles

Grace: hey didnt I meet you today before my friend interrupt me

Jack: yeah i'm Jack *Said with a smirk*

Grace: I'm Grace

I pulled my hand out so he can shake it he looked down at my hand then at me and made a smirk what is with him at his smirk well instead of shaking my hand he put his arm around my waist

Grace: what are you doing *Trying to get off*

Jack: its just one kiss

Grace: No thanks let go *Jack just smirked and leaned in closer*

I saw that Latino boy coming over he pulled Jack off me and Jack looked pissed

Jerry: What the hell you cant kiss any girl you want

Jack: I can if I want I might do that with Kathrine *Jerry Grabbed Jack Collar and pushed into the locker*

Jerry: LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS

While they were arguing I saw Kim running by me to see what is happening i told what happen and she looked pissed

Grace: You know you were right for me meeting this pervert

Kim: Jack im going to kill you *Getting ready to fight*

Jack: Oh no Blondie back *Jack Smirked*

I know how Kim hates Being called Blondie She was angry I knew she going to do something put i Put my hands in front of her face to calm her down she did then I turned to Jack and moved my hands so Jerry can leave then I faced Jack I grabbed his arm and flipped him as hard as I can

Jack: does every girl do karate here

Grace: nope just me and Kim and dont Call her

Jack: Blondie I Know

Grace: Come on Kim lets leave *They are ready to leave when I stop where I am and meet the latino boy*

Grace: Thanks for your help Im Grace

Jerry: I'm Jerry and its no problem

Grace: Ill see you around

Jerry: yeah Ill see you

Me and Kim leave and she told the bet she made with Jack I thought it was sweet of her then I tell her how I meet Jerry she told me about His Girlfriend how she is sweet actually hearing about his girlfriend made me upset for some reason

**Hey Guys Please review this story I don't but it feels like you guys don't like it so review and give me your honest answer about this story I would love to know and I wont be able to write a next chapter until next week cause I have exams to take please understand thanks for reading :) **


	21. Chapter 21 Loving Heart Breakers

2_ months later_

Kim Pov

Its been 2 moths since I came back and now things are better Jack stopped flirting with me I think he got the message every time I flipped when he was trying to say something and then grace i think she has a crush on Jerry but then I think she has one on Brett to its complicated so that what has happen in the last 2 months so i got ready and me and grace made our way to school with turning up the music, laughing really hard and just having fun that what I planned when I came back

All the sudden grace was checking if she looked good then I saw Jerry walking by

Kim: Grace seriously you're going to ask if you look good cause Jerry was walking by

Grace: whoa what you think I have a crush on Jerry

Kim: don't you

Grace: No I said if I looked cause Brett looked and smiled at me *Blushing*

I looked around the school and in the corner I saw Brett talking to his friends laughing and smiling then he looked by my way he waved hi thinking it was to me I waved back but I turned around to see it was for grace I felt me being all red _oops my mistake_

Kim; what so you don't have a crush on Jerry so whats up with the eye looks the holding hand the serious tones in your voice when he near

Grace: Jerry knew I had a crush on Brett so he helped what it felt like to be a couple of cause I have'nt dated for a while and I would never date him he has a girlfriend

Kim: oh well you and Brett look so cute together *Walking in the building*

Grace: so do you and jack

I stopped where I was at and turned around to see grace with wide eyes and her hand on her mouth

Kim: did you say me and perv look good together

Grace: well you and him havent talked and from angles and distances you guys look go *I gave her r u kidding me look* I'm just going to shut up now

Kim: that would be perfect

I walked to my locker and grabbed my stuff then the bell rang I signed in frustration I Left then made a turn I bumped into some chest but they catched me so I wouldn't fall I look up at the person and it was Brewer

Kim; Move i'm late

Jack: Kim can we talk *said in a soft voice*

I was shocked he never called me Kim only Kimmy or Blondie but never Kim but I didn't want to waste my time with him

Kim; no I have to go to class

Jack: this will only take a couple of minutes

Kim: no

Jack: come on please

Kim: no

Jack: yes

Kim: no

Jack: yes *getting closer*

Kim; No

Jack: yes *I felt I have a lump in my throat that is stuck* come on we need to talk

Jack dragged me to an empty classroom then he closed the door

Kim: now what do you want

Jack: Kim...

Kim: ha whats up with you lately where the smirk, the flirting, the I could get who ever I want what wrong with you

Jack: Because... *He opened his mouth then closed it hard*

Kim: Because why

Jack: Because I can't stop thinking about you okay *Raising his voice*

I stayed still wanting to hear more of this

Jack: I cant stop thinking about you of that kiss it wont go away usually when I kiss a girl it wouldn't have spark ares did

Kim: I don't know what you're talking about when we kissed I felt nothing, nothing *lied*

The truth is since me and Jack kissed I couldn't get out of my head either it was always on my mind

Jack: Listen maybe this we help since we kissed and you told me those things how remembered me I didn't that kiss helped now you look familiar I cant help it I want to get to know you

Kim; why would I you kissed my best friend when we had a deal you wouldn't go after her

Jack: That was because of you when we kissed I felt something that I didn't want to feel so I tried to kiss other girls to make it go away but it wouldn't go away and I know you felt something

Kim: No I didn't I told you I felt nothing

Jack got closer and closer he cupped my face he was inches from my face I wanted to let go but I couldn't help but stare into his brow eyes then he got closer and started so rub my cheeks with his thumbs

Jack: do you feel something now

Kim; no *in a wispier*

Jack: how about now *letting go of my face*

Then he grabbed my hand and I felt electricity all over body it was perfect feeling then I nodded for some reason then he started to go closer to my face and leaned I did the same we were so close but interrupted by a teacher opening the door hard causing Me and Jack to separate from each other

Teacher: we were you two student doing get to class no kissing in this class now get out of here there's an assembly in the gym

Kim: yes sir

Jack: *muttered* Douche

Me and Jack left but I didn't want to make eye contact with him so I left to go find my friends but I was thinking about the ''almost kiss'' that was real no deal, no dare just real what happening to me it can't be love again he turned into a heart breaker when I left and I don't want my heart to be broken I have to tell someone Like grace and Kathrine

Jack Pov

The kiss me and Kim had 2 months ago was great more than great but something happened to me I stopped flirting with girls I stopped partying I couldn't get Kim out of my Head it was hard and trust me I tried but I can't fall for a girl not after... not after The love of my life disappeared _Kim disappeared from my life but not anymore _I...I know who Kim is she is the love of my life that I was waiting forever to find

Kim Pov

I invited Kathrine and grace to my house I need to talk to someone who gets me and that are my best friends couple minute later Kathrine and Grace came and we talk then I need to tell them about me and Jack so I let it all out

Kim: MeandJackalmostkissedandithinkimfallingforhim

Grace: what

Kathrine: one more time say that but say it slowly

Kim: fine, Me and Jack almost kissed and now I think im falling for him

I closed my eyes shut I didn't want to see their reaction of what they might say I opened my eyes again to see them smiling

Grace: and you said you didn't have a crush on him

I gave Grace a nasty death glare

Grace: sometimes I need to shut up

Kim: its fine I just need some advice Kathrine Grace what do I do *I looked at Grace for a moment*

Grace: Dont look at me I haven't had a boyfriend since 2 years ago ask Kat

Kathrine: Fine well the feeling is right in the summer when I went to California I thought I was so over Jerry I thought I was totally over him but when I came back I realized I loved him more than ever

Grace and Me: Awwwww

Kathrine: what im trying to say maybe your suppose to feel this way

Kim: but I don't want to feel this way

Grace: Awww my poor baby just get up and go tell Jack how you feel

I looked at grace and I could she was serious

Kim; I can't

Kat and Grace: why not *throwing their hands up in the air*

Kathrine: Maybe he will change

Grace: Yeah listen to your heart and it's probably saying go tell Jack how you feel why can't you tell Jack

Kim: Cause I promise myself I would fall for the right guy not a heart breaker

It was true before I left New York I promised when I came back That I would fall for the right guy but now I think im falling cold heart breaker.

**Hey Guys so sorry I couldn't update sooner I had to finish all my exams but I wrote this story yesterday at Night so here is my new chapter make sure you review this thanks for reading Ill try and make a new chapter sooner Thanks for reading it means a lot to me :) **


	22. Chapter 22 Jealousy For A Day

Kim Pov

I couldn't accept it that I was in love with Jack maybe 2 years ago but not now he changed but he wouldn't tell me why I used to care but now I don't even care about him one single bit Maybe its a lie I just know that he is a Jerk even when I wanted to kiss him Okay maybe I'm not thinking straight

Grace: hey Kim u ready *Walking in her room*

Kim: yeah let me just get my keys

I grabbed my keys and we went to the school when we got there I found Jack staring at me but I didn't stare back

Grace: someone is staring at you *Getting out of the car and walking into the building*

Kim: I know Grace I saw him staring

Grace: well when are you going to Jack that you like him *Raising her voice*

Kim: Grace shhhh I don't want anyone to know and I don't like him I hate him *Raising my voice at the last part*

Grace: well if you hate him why did you want to kiss him

Kim: I don't know it was like a moment

Me and Grace were walking around the school when I saw Jack kissing another girl of course I knew he would never change but I was really mad I wanted to punch that girl that's when I realize that Grace was next to me and cleared her throat really really loud Jack and the Girl stopped kissing the girl looked pissed but Jack looked sad after a couple of seconds he smirked and winked at me then Kissed the girl again and Grace made a disgusted face but we just walked the other way

Kim: and you said he would change well guess what he didn't change he is still a perv and a Jerk

Grace: I'm sorry Kim we all thought he would change I guess not

Kim: well lets stop talking about my romance what about you how are you and Brett

Grace: *Muttered* he didn't ask me out

Kim: what I didn't hear you

Grace: He didn't ask me out okay

Kim: why not your nice and hot

Grace: Maybe it has to do with him and Julia walking in together holding hands

Kim: what he dating Julia but he likes you I saw it in his eyes

Grace: well all I saw was a friendship no romance

Kim: that doesn't sound right I'm going to talk to him

Grace: okay.. what no you will probably tell him I have a crush on him

Kim: no I wont I promise

Grace: I swear if you tell him I will

Kim: trust me I wont *School bell rings* here I have Brett next hour I will Just talk to him

Grace: Okay bye girl

Kim: Bye *Walking to 6th hour*

_ School ends _

School just ended so I went to find Brett I saw him by his friends with Julia next to him holding hands so I walked up to them

Kim: hey guys can I talk to Brett... alone

Brett: um sure *Nods a Julia who nods back*

we walk outside and start to talk that's when I have to bring Grace up

Kim: Brett I have to ask and you don't have to answer it but do you like Grace

Brett: Grace what pssh... no

Kim: you know its told that if people raise their voice in a question there lying

Brett: well I'm not I didn't like Grace *Muttered* I love her

Kim: what what did you say I heard something *smiling*

Brett: what I said nothing at all *raising his voice* dammit

Kim: I knew you were lying you said you love Grace

Brett: No...Maybe...Yes fine yes I do love her

Kim: then why are you dating Julia

Brett: cause I didn't think Grace liked me too... wait does she like me

Kim: I can't tell I'm sorry

Brett: hey its fine maybe she does or doesn't its fine

Kim: yeah and thanks for talking to me

Brett: No problem Kim

That's what surprise me hugged me and I hugged back but just a friendly one that's when I felt something pull me off of Brett and its was the one and only Brewer

Jack: hey why are you hugging my girl

Brett: *Raises his hands in defense* I didn't know she was your girlfriend

Jack: well she is

Kim: no I'm not

Jack: yes you are

Kim: no I'm not *raising her voice*

Brett: okay well it was nice to talk to you Kim I got to go

Kim: okay bye Brett

I looked at Jack probably really mad cause I can feel my whole anger rising I was about to explode so I grabbed his arm and led us in a classroom that was empty I was so angry I think I broke the door handle when I was closing it

Kim: what is wrong with you It was one friendly hug and you're not even my boyfriend *Raising my voice*

Jack: well that hug looked more than friendly

Kim: first off if you knew what the conversation was about then you would know why he hugged

Jack: what is he like you're boyfriend now

Kim: My boyfriend I don't even want to date anyone and don't tell me that I want to date you cause I don't I don't even like you

Jack: Well I like You I've liked you since the day we Kissed but I wouldn't admit it cause I couldn't let the Girl I liked walk out of my life again I couldn't let that happen not now not ever

Kim: You think I believe that bull so when you kissed that girl it didn't look like I was the Girl you liked

Jack: your different you're not like other girl you're special and I need to be honest I still have my reputation that I need to keep

Kim: I knew you would never change I knew you were a heart breaker that every girl is falling for

Jack: even you I think your falling for me *smirks*

Kim: me Kim Crawford I would never fall for you and let me be honest I don't like you I actually hate you and I'm not going to be anyone toy to play with every girl should realize that your Just a Jerk and Today was about you liking me but It was also about Jealousy because you cant have me and you never will *In a serious tone and walking away*

While I was leaving i heard Jack say ''If that's what you want but I wont give up* why is he doing this he know that I would never date him _liar _no I don't even like him _you like him more than he like you wont just admit it _Shut up brain. well I was walking to my house I saw Grace and Kathrine walking toward me she was squealing and jumping up and down

Grace: what did he say

Kim: Brett um only that he...

Kathrine: He what come on Kim tell us

Kim: okay he Loves you Grace *smiling*

Grace: yes what then why is he dating Julia

Kim: because he thought you didn't like him

Grace: well he was totally wrong now I totally like him

Kim: so your going to tell how you feel right

Grace: now way I'm scared

Kim: what are you scared he feels the same way

Grace: well I havent had a boyfriend for a while so I'm scared if I mess up

Kat: don't worry you do fine the first time you have a boyfriend your going to feel like the best person in the world cause you finally got the guy

Grace: Thanks Kathrine *They hug and pull away* you she always know what to say

Kim: I know that why were all friends group hug *they group hug*

This is all I need is my friends cause there Important to me even If I like Jack or not but I still don't think he will change.

**So Heres my New Chapter make sure to review. And I'm Dying cause I saw the Kim and Jack kiss I was so happy but sad she is leaving Olivia is a good actor but she will come back in Season 4 but you guys I need some Ideas for Ch.23 Im running out of Ideas you can review the Ideas or PM me thanks and make sure to review this Thanks Guys:) **


	23. Chapter 23 Falling and Liking

Jack Pov

It was pretty harsh what Kim said to me I mean I know I'm bad boy but I have a heart well only when I don't bully anyone and she wants to know why I'm a heart breaker and a bully hey she does deserve a explanation when I got ready looking all cool I found this picture in the corner in front of my Karate poster It was picture with me and Kim that said _My best friend never forget me November 20 2012 _this picture was 2 years ago when Kim had to move she actually looks like the Kim I know _Cause that is her_ No she moved she didn't come back yet _dumbo that's Kim from your school _That's wrong _No I'm right _shut up head I started to get annoying then I was thinking really hard about the Kim I know now and The Kim in the picture and then I realized that the Kim in the Picture was The Kim I know now_ wow it took you that long to figure it out_ shut up I have to go make things right I took out the picture of Kim and put it in my pocket and ran to my car and started to go to the school thinking of a million things I need to tell Kim because I made a huge mistake making my idiotic jokes and acting like she is just another blonde I would make out with I finally made it to school looking everywhere to find Kim then I found her talking and laughing with Eric I always hated that guy I can feel anger in me but I cooled down when I remembered what happened yesterday so I went up to them nicely and tapped Eric on the shoulder.

Jack: hey Eric can I talk to Kim really quick

Eric: No way I was talking to her *Turning his head back to Kim but I tapped his shoulder harder*

Jack: Let me repeat that I'm going to talk to Kim now get lost *Pushing him away*

Kim was looking at me then she rolled her eyes and walked away with her arms crossed and I was following like a loss puppy

Jack: Look Kim I know I probably said this like 100 times but I really need to talk to you

Kim: No Jack not today not ever

She was walking away but I grabbed her arm to make me look directly at her and she was beautiful

Jack: Please its something about my past *I could tell she didn't want to talk to me*

Kim: so where do we go today Janitors closet or empty classroom *Rolling her eyes*

Jack: Empty Classroom

I saw her rolling her eyes and muttering ''whatever'' we continue to walk when I saw a empty classroom so we went in it and I pressed my hands thinking of a million things how this conversation should start

Kim: Listen you got a couple minutes then I'm leaving so talk

Jack: Okay gosh listen first I want to say sorry how I acted sometimes I don't know what I'm doing Kim: Okay whatever are we done *Rudely saying it*

Jack: Why are you so mad Kim

Kim: I meant what I said I told you I don't want to talk to you anymore just because you apologize doesn't mean I can forgive you like that

Jack: I don't want you to forgive okay I deserved to be hate on by other people, Everyday I hurt people who don't deserve to be hurt I treat them like crap cause I don't know how to be a human being, I make other people life like hell when I deserve that life.

I turned around and faced Kim I could tell she was sorry cause she made a guilty face and looked down at her shoes I felt bad I didn't want to upset her

Kim: I'm...I'm sorry Jack I didn't know you felt that way *still looking down at her shoes*

I felt guilty all over me I saw how upset Kim was so I walked in front of her and I put my thumb on her chin to make her look start at me

Jack: You don't have to apologize for anything I deserve to be Judge no matter who it is from I'm a bad person

Kim: I can agree that you need to be Judge but your not a bad person

I smiled a little then I got lost in her eyes I looked down at her lips then at her eyes then I was leaning in and she was we were inches until I saw her pulling away

Kim: we cant do this this isn't right

I was gonna do one of my famous brewer charm but then I remembered the Picture in my pocket so I didn't want to cross the line

Jack: Umm yeah I guess it was just in the moment

There was complete awkward silence no one was talking just looking in space I finally realized that I need to talk to Kim about the Picture but just my luck the school bell rang and Kim was getting her stuff fast

Kim: Uh I have to go yeah umm bye

Jack: Kim wait

But she left the door I just stayed sat on a desk and took out the picture of Kim and stared at it for a long time I never want to look anywhere but the picture and Kim cause I deferentially remember her and I'm falling her.

Kim Pov

I dont know whats going on with me one day I hate then next day I want to kiss him I think Im going crazy or something if only he would remember me and remember the time when he wasn't a jerk or perv then thing would be different I went back home and went in my room thinking about today and Kiss I had with Jack 2 months ago then I instantly got butterflies in my stomach okay I think I'm liking him now.

**Hey guys so short chapter Ill try and make a longer chapter for Ch.24 so thanks for many reviews I love it thanks so much I will have people be together in Ch.24 Grace x Brett of course Kathrine x Jerry, Kim x Jack (Maybe you have to wait and see) so again thanks for so much reviews and make sure you review this thanks Love you guys :) _  
_**


End file.
